


there is no god for there is only you, my love

by JollytheSad



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Love Week, F/F, can be set in both canon and modern au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JollytheSad/pseuds/JollytheSad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa making love, aka clexa soft sexa, written for Clexa love week - SINday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	there is no god for there is only you, my love

There’s something about looking at Clarke right after she's made her come. 

Something about her hooded eyes, that golden mess of hair. Something about the way her chest heaves with breaths, pale skin littered with blooming bruises. Something about the way she stretches, unapologetic and unashamed about her vulnerability in this position; naked, spread, open. 

There’s just _something_ about the fact she made Clarke feel good and look this way. All _this_ thanks to Lexa.

She can still taste her on her lips. In fact, her whole chin is glistening with Clarke’s cum. 

 

In the soft evening light coming through the window Clarke looks like a Greek goddess. (Then again, she’d look that way in any sort of light, and in the darkness, too.)

“You’re so beautiful, Clarke,” Lexa whispers in awe, fingertips itching to touch her again. 

Clarke grins, lazy and smug. “So are you, dearest,” she states. “Come closer so I can see you better.”

Lexa crawls to settle on Clarke’s lower abdomen but the girl shakes her head with a smile.

“ _Closer_ , darling.” 

It takes Lexa a second to understand. When she does though, she complies with a soft smile of her own. Her knees bracket Clarke’s head. 

“Good girl,” Clarke praises. “Now look at you. Aren’t you just pretty,” she coos. “So wet and ready for me.”

“Always, Clarke.” 

 

She comes twice on her tongue. Muscles twitching as she holds her hips in place even though Clarke's hands are no longer keeping them still. Panting. Calling out for God and Clarke. (Same thing, really.) 

She comes once again, lying on her back with legs hooked around Clarke's hips as two - _three_ fingers slide in and out of her. 

“Such a good girl,” Clarke mutters. “You're so good, Lexa.” 

“I love you,” Lexa chokes. 

A single tear escapes her eye as the third orgasm hits her, too overwhelmed to really care. Clarke kisses her forehead and doesn't withdraw her fingers until much later. 

 

They lie in the bed, curled around each other while shadows travel their naked bodies as the sun sets. 

“I love you, too,” Clarke whispers into Lexa's temple. 

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> This short thingy is v inspired by [Ashlee](http://reshopgoufa.tumblr.com/)  
> i think i did an OK job, but you all should let me know what you think  
> [](http://imaginejolls.tumblr.com/>my%20tumblr</a>)


End file.
